Olimpo
by HikariLilium
Summary: Zeus (Papyrus) se bañaba en una ducha de besos cada mañana, amado por todos los que habitaban consigo en el Olimpo, siempre rodeado de las más bellas doncellas que se entregaban a él encantadas. Hades (Sans), reinaba en el inframundo, odiado por todos y en soledad, extrañaba silenciosamente la compañía de su querido hermano menor pero era demasiado orgulloso como para decírselo.


**Importante**

-Esta basado en un AU de Eli-sin-G. En el que los personajes Papyrus y Sans son los dioses griegos Zeus y Hades.

\- Los personajes son del videojuego Undertale.

-Contiene amor homosexual e incesto.

-Faltas de ortografía.

\- OoC, las personalidades difieren de las reales.

\- Distorsión de la mitología griega real.

Es el primer fontcest que escribo, espero que les guste :3

* * *

 **Olimpo**

Cronos y Rea, los reyes de los Dioses, tuvieron varios hijos: Deméter, Hades, Hera, Hestia y Poseidón. Pero al serle revelado su destino de ser derrotado por uno de sus hijos, Cronos se los comió a todos al nacer.

Rea, a punto de dar a luz nuevamente, le pidió ayuda Gea, la diosa de la tierra y su madre, para que salvara a su hijo. Huyó a una isla donde escondió a su hijo menor, Zeus, y engañó a Cronos para que se tragara una piedra en lugar del niño.

Zeus creció, fuera de la vista de su padre. Pero al enterarse de lo que había sucedido con sus hermanos, hablo con su abuela Gea para que le diera un veneno capaz de hacer que su padre vomitara a sus hermanos y logro engañarlo para que lo bebiera.

Ahora, junto con sus hermanos mayores, Hades y Poseidón, fueron a liberar a las criaturas que su padre había encerrado en las profundidades solo porque le parecían asquerosos. Las criaturas, los ciclopes, agradecidos, les dieron armas para que pudieran derrotar a su padre y a los demás titanes.

La guerra entre los hermanos unidos y los titanes duro diez años, que además les sirvieron para afianzar sus lazos.

Al final el destino de Cronos se cumplió, ellos consiguieron la victoria, y con ello el dominio del universo. Encerraron a los vencidos en las profundidades como castigo.

— ¿Que parte reinará cada quién?— Pregunto el alto esqueleto.  
— ¡Yo deseo poseer los mares!— Gritó Poseidón, y era de esperarse, pues su apariencia de pez combinaba muy bien con ser la dueña de los mares.  
— ¿Y tu, Hades?—  
—No me importa mucho. Dime, hermanito ¿Que parte te gusta a ti?— El esqueleto más bajo estaba exhausto, no quería moverse por unos cientos de años después de tan dura batalla. Además, no le interesaba para nada reinar algo en particular.  
—Mmh— Se llevó la mano a la barbilla, en la pose que tomaba siempre al pensar seriamente. Luego miró al cielo y sonrió— Creo que me gustan las nubes, Nye he he—  
—¡Decidido¡ Zeus los cielos, Hades el subsuelo y yo los mares!—  
—¿ Y qué hacemos con la tierra?—  
—Este es territorio de nuestra abuela Gea. Nadie reinará aquí— Sentenció el mayor, Hades.

Así quedo dividido el universo entre estos tres hermanos.

El Monte Olimpo era el hogar de Zeus, y los demás Dioses Olímpicos, donde siempre estaba rodeado de doncellas, sus hermanos y otros seres divinos.

Deméter, la diosa de la agricultura y las estaciones de la tierra, su hermana, vivía la mitad de su tiempo con él, y el resto paseaba por los hermosos campos terrestres. Una hermosa diosa con aspecto de cabra de pelaje blanco y ojos rojos y una sonrisa que te recordaba a una madre.

Hera, otro hermano, dios del buen matrimonio, se comportaba como una esposa con él todo el tiempo. Era tan trabajador como celoso, y al mismo tiempo se preocupaba mucho por tener una hermosa figura, principalmente sus perfectas y largas piernas que no se molestaba en ocultar. Orgullosa y dedicada.

Hestia, el dios del fuego que mantiene cálido el hogar, su hermano más pacífico. Había jurado permanecer virgen cuando dos deidades casi comienzan una guerra para poseerlo. No era para menos, Hestia era ardiente literalmente, y el hermoso brillo de su fuego atraía a cualquiera.

Poseidón, por su parte, pasaba más tiempo en su propio reino en el mar. Pero al menos una vez a la semana visitaba el Olimpo. Cuando estaba juntos siempre ocurría algún desastre al hacer competencias de todo tipo. Ambos parecían tener una energía inagotable.

Hades, el rey del inframundo, era con quien tenía una relación especial. Si bien Poseidón era su compañera en las jugarretas, Hades era el que siempre estaba al pendiente de él y era quien mejor lo conocía. Esto causaba rabietas de celos de Hera cada cierto tiempo.

Ese lugar era una fiesta continua y era ampliamente visitado por toda la familia. Al menos en un principio, pues a Hades no le tomó mucho darse cuenta de que ser el rey del inframundo no le traía mucha popularidad. Los mortales le temían, lo odiaban e incluso se cuidan de no decir su nombre jamás, para no molestarlo. Los seres divinos, por otro lado, no lo comprendían y no les gustaba su estricta forma de gobernar. Ellos creían que era un ser vil, oscuro, incapaz de sentir compasión por ningún alma. Pero el trabajo de Hades requería que así fuera ¿Acaso nadie era capaz de entender que dejar a las almas de los muertos hacer lo que quieran sería un caos?  
Con el paso del tiempo, se fue distanciando de todos hasta que llegó un punto en el que verlo en el Olimpo asombraba a todo el mundo y muchos incluso no sabían quién era.

Se había limitado a pasar los días en su reino, en compañía de sus súbditos, su perro Cerbero, las almas en pena y su mejor amigo, el barquero llamado Caronte, que le servía de transporte por sus ríos.

Un día, le llego una invitación para un banquete en el Olimpo. Reconoció la caligrafía enseguida, era de su hermano menor Zeus, quien le pedía asistir. Siempre le había costado negarle cosas a ese niño, así que decidió ir. Al menos iría a beber, así no escucharía los mormullos que daban las sirvientas sobre su monstruosa presencia.

Pero fue justamente el beber de más lo que le ocasionaría problemas.

Todos se habían ido a sus habitaciones a dormir, menos él y Zeus, que se encontraban escuchando la música que hacían las doncellas.

Hades no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que las mujeres acariciaban descaradamente a su hermano, y a este no parecía molestarle que trataran de seducirlo, así que decidió darles un poco de privacidad.

— Bueno, fue suficiente diversión por hoy. Me iré ya— Dijo mientras se levantaba y arreglaba un poco sus ropas.

— ¿Ya? Oh ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir? Ya es muy tarde como para dejarte volver—

— Hermano ¿te das cuenta de que hablas con el rey del inframundo?— Pregunto entre risas.

— Bueno…Si… Pero aun así. ¡Debo insistir en que te quedes!— El rey se había puesto de pie, para taparte el paso había la salida. Pero el otro solo se rio, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Esta bien, está bien. Tu ganas—

—¡Nye he he! ¡Te llevare a mi habitación!— Antes de que el pequeño pudiese protestar, lo tomo de una mano y lo llevo casi corriendo a su cuarto.

Paso un par de minutos convenciendo a su hermano de que podría usar su cama. Hades por fin cedió y se acostó, no muy convencido. Era realmente cómodo, y el olor a su hermano que tenían las almohadas era delicioso.

Se avergonzó al sentir como el otro se acostaba a su lado, solo a unos centímetros.

— ¿No puedo dormir en una de los cientos de cuartos que tiene sin utilizar aquí? Sabes que puedo dormir sobre cualquier superficie— Pregunto luego de un momento de silencio.

— ¡Inaceptable! Mi querido hermano mayor solo merece lo mejor. Además, hace mucho que no vienes por aquí. Realmente te extraño y quisiera dar buena impresión para que viniera más seguido— Confeso, sin pena alguna.

—Yo también te extraño…— Susurro, más para sí mismo. Pero su hermano lo escucho y puso una expresión de asombro.

— ¿De verdad? Sabes que las puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti, querido hermano—

—No es eso… No sabes cómo es vivir allí abajo, rodeado de muerte. Y venir aquí y que te miren como si fueras el causante de todos los males… Odio estar lejos de ti… Rodeado de tanta soledad… Te extraño tanto… El recuerdo de tu sonrisa es lo único que ilumina mis días…—

No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, ni lo que había dicho, hasta que sintió la cálida mano de su hermano limpiar delicadamente su rostro.

— Lo siento, Hades… Pero ahora estas aquí, conmigo— Zeus se acercó un poco más para abrazar su cintura y sintió como Hades se aferraba a su ropa.

— No me dejes— Susurró, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano. Y una calidez lo recorrió al sentir que le daba un beso en la frente. Alzo la mirada lentamente, para encontrar un rostro que lo veía con amor.

Zeus agarro con más fuerza a su hermano, mientras se acercaba a su boca, Hades cerro sus cuencas, para dejarse besar. Jamás había sentido tanta tranquilidad por una sola acción.

Cuando sintió la lengua conjurada acariciar sus dientes, no tardo decidir que se dejaría hacer y conjuro la suya propia para corresponderle.

La pasión no tardo en apoderarse de ellos, y la necesidad de sentirse dolía mientras pasaba sus manos por el todo el cuerpo de su hermano menor. Era hermoso, tan delicado, tan perfecto. Quería más de él, lo quería todo para sí.

Las ropas se perdieron en algún lugar, y besos de Zeus en el cuello de Hades se volvían lamidas y pequeñas mordidas, mientras sus suspiros se volvían jadeos.

No se detuvieron, no se preguntaron si querían seguir, no se cuestionaron si estaba bien o mal. No era necesario, a ninguno le importaba. El único pensamiento que podían tener era lo mucho que se deseaban, lo mucho que se hacían falta.

A la mañana siguiente, Hades se despertó solo en los aposentos del Rey Dios. Se vistió con pereza para ir a desayunar con sus hermanos. Pero cuando caminaba por los inmensos pasillos del palacio, escucho una conversación de las sirvientas.

— ¿Al fin tendrá un hijo?—

— ¡Sí! Por fin. Todos sus hermanos ya tenían uno. Era hora de que el Rey Zeus tuviera algún descendiente. Además con Deméter, el bebe será hermoso.

¿Su hermano seria padre? Era cierto, todos sus hermanos tenían hijos menos ellos dos. Era algo normal entre los dioses. Claro, su hijo debería haber sido de Hera, pero el no podía darle descendencia. Tal vez por eso busco a su hermana Deméter.

Pero ¿y el? Claro, solo fue sexo. También normal entre los dioses. Era un placer casi diario para ellos. Aunque, también fue la primera vez que el se entregaba a alguien ¿Era por eso que dolía pensar en que solo fue una noche de diversión para su hermano?

Lo que seguía seria desposar a Deméter, y aunque el matrimonio no significara mucho para un Dios, Zeus era diferente. El horraba esa clase de cosas.

Dolido de una forma en la que no creía posible, no tanto porque su hermano seria padre, sino por sentirse un objeto, por sentirse humillado, salió sin ser visto del Olimpo, para refugiarse en el subsuelo.

Le ordeno a Cerbero que le entregara la cabeza de cualquiera que hozara a entrar sin permiso a su reino. Y se entregó a la tristeza en su soledad, jurando no volver a pisar el Olimpo y no volver a ver a su hermano. No soportaría sentirse aún más humillado.

Se enteró por Caronte que varios mensajeros llegaron de parte del Rey Dios, pero todos fueron ahuyentados. Su hermano Hestia también paso por allí, con la esperanza de hablar con él, pero tampoco quiso recibido. Sin embargo, mando un mensaje con el para todos los Dioses.

— Desde ahora cortaremos comunicaciones. Ustedes hagan lo que quieran, yo reinare en estas profundidades como me plazca. Mientras cada quien haga su trabajo, todo estará en paz. No me molesten— Fue lo único que le dijo a Hestia.

El, de pocas palabras, lo miro con tristeza antes de asentir y marchase. Tal vez sabía que necesitaba algo de soledad en esos momentos.

Pero la soledad de Hades perduro durante años, en los que se hundió más y más en la tristeza. Hasta su perro infernal estaba preocupado.

Se volvió, frio y distante. Limitándose a mantener el orden y el resto a caminar como un alma en pena más.

Quería volver al Olimpo, pero su orgullo destruido no se lo permitía.

Si en rara vez salía, disfrutaba de dar paseo por los valles, sentir un poco el sol y la brisa fresca llena de vida. Eso lo hacía sentir algo mejor.

Un día salió a visitar los campos de flores doradas y vio a una hermosa criatura, rodeada de ninfas, recolectando flores. Estas huyeron apenas no lo vieron, abandonado a la niña.

Se le acercó sigilosamente y cuando estuvo a sus espaldas, le habló con la voz más grave que pudo poner.

— ¿Acaso no sabes cómo comportarte frente a un Dios? Date la vuelta y hazme una reverencia —

La criatura se giró, más no mostró expresión alguna mientras tomaba el extremo de su vestido y se agachaba, como si fuera algo común. Pero justo cuando hizo eso, Hades hizo un ruido de flatulencia y ante la atónita mirada de la chica, lanzó una carcajada.

— Es un clásico y caíste de todas formas— Dijo cuando consiguió parar de reír y siguió observándola al descubrir que tenía una sonrisa en sus rostro — Veo esa sonrisa. No tienes tan poco humor como creía, niña. —

Ella está vez se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrir una leve risa encantadora.

— Como sea. Lamento haber espantado a tus amigas—

— ¿Por qué habrán huido?— Se preguntó, buscándolas con la mirada.

— ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?—

— ¿Un Dios con un humor muy particular?—

—Es una buena descripción. Pero, niña, yo soy el rey del inframundo, gobernante de las almas de los muertos—

— ¿Hades?— Pregunto, incrédula, analizando al esqueleto. No era lo que se esperaba.  
—El mismo— Respondió, y una idea fugaz cruzó su mente — ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por mi reino?— Le tendió la mano y le sonrió de forma sincera, esperando que aceptara la oferta.

Ella pareció pensarlo un poco, pero tomo su mano esquelética enérgicamente y le regalo una sonrisa con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—He he Vamos entonces— Dijo el Dios y con su otra mano, que se tiño de un tenue brillo azulado, hizo un gesto.

Una grieta se abrió en la tierra, de la cual salió un hermoso carruaje tirado por cuatro caballos negros como el carbón. Ella, emocionada, no dudó en subirse, tirando de Hades para que se diera prisa.

La dama miraba con asombro todo el lugar, no parecía sentir miedo alguno y entendía los chistes que le decía aunque ella no hablara mucho. Hades por primera vez en años, no se sentía sólo, había vuelto a reír con alegría.

Los días se hicieron semanas, y Perséfone parecía haberse olvidado de su madre y sus amigas ninfas, y Hades hacia lo que fuera para tratar de que no las recuerde, para que así nunca se fuera de su lado. Era consiente de esa pensamiento tan egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo.

Incluso llego a pensar en sumergirla en uno de sus ríos, el del olvido, para que perdiera sus recuerdos. Pero logro deshacerse de esa idea tan cruel. La niña se quedaría solamente si ella así lo quisiera, porque él era un Dios justo y así seguiría siendo.

La pequeña se encontraba cantando con su amigo, Caronte, mientras daban un paseo en la barca y el disfrutaba del pequeño concierto.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que ella era su compañera perfecta, la quería, la apreciaba, y aunque no la amara, le propuso matrimonio.

—Perséfone, me gustaría que fueras mi reina. No tienes que actuar como mi mujer, sólo me basta con que sigas siendo mi compañía aquí y compartas el poder en este solitario lugar conmigo—

En el Olimpo, Deméter había interrumpido en la habitación de Zeus gritando por su hija.

—! Zeus, he buscado a nuestra hija por tierra, cielo y mar y no hay rastro de ella! Solo Hades puede habérsela llevado a las profundidades, por favor, trae de vuelta a mi niña— Le rogo la Diosa con aspecto se cabrá, su desesperación le dolería a cualquiera con solo verla. Era el sufrimiento de una madre.

—! ¿Hades!? Eso es imposible, nuestro hermano mayor ha dejado en claro que no le gustan las compañías —

— ¡Amo, Zeus!— Grito una de sus sirvientas, corriendo hacia él.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—

— La-las ninfas me han dicho que el-el… va a desposar a la señorita Perséfone—

— ¡¿Qué?— Grito Deméter horrorizada.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— Pregunto Zeus, tratando de mantener la calma.

— Las ninfas los han visto buscando materiales para hacerle una corona digna a la joven. —

— ¡¿Planea hacerla su reina?! Ese desgraciado solo quiere jugar con nosotros ¡Oh, mi pobre niña! No permitiré esto— Estaba por emprender camino al inframundo pero su hermano la detuvo, adelantándose.

—No, Deméter. Yo arreglare esto y traeré a tu hija— Pocas veces se veía a Zeus tan serio y se sentía la tensión por todo el monte.

Mientras Deméter estaba hirviendo en ira y desesperación por pensar que su amada hija seria atrapada en el inframundo por toda la eternidad, solo para la diversión de un ser tan malvado como Hades. Zeus sentía una mezcla de sentimientos que lo confundían.

No le molestaba que alguien se case con su hija, era de esperarse aquello. Pero parecía ser que lo que lo irritaba era que su hermano estuviese por desposar oficialmente a alguien mientras se mantenía alejado del resto de la familia, del resto de los dioses. ¿Acaso ya no era nada en la vida de su hermano?

Al fin había llegado a la entrada del inframundo, el hogar de su hermano mayor. Todo era tan horrible como recordaba. Avanzo sin temor alguno hasta toparse con el odioso perro mascota.

— Hazte a un lado, perro— Le dijo, pero el no se movió. —¡Muévete!— Le ordeno. Cerbero pareció asustarse, y con las orejas gachas, se movió lentamente para darle paso al Dios.

— ¡Rey Zeus!— Dijo con sorpresa Caronte al darse cuenta de su presencia.

— ¿Puedes llevarme con mi hermano?—

— Tengo órdenes de no permitir que nadie entre. Pero realmente creo que su visita le hace falta. Lo he esperado por años—

Decidió no preguntar acerca de lo último que dijo, solo se subió a la barca y comenzaron a navegar por el rio hasta su destino. Caronte tarareo una canción para llenar el incómodo silencio.

— Tra la la La damita es feliz aquí Tra la la Y el amo también— Dijo sutilmente entre tarareo y tarareo. Pero Zeus pareció ignorarlo nuevamente.

—Llegamos, los esperare aquí—

—Gracias— Fue lo único que dijo antes de ir hacia la casa de su hermano.

— ¿Hades?—Llamo, abriendo la puerta de lo que creía era la sala.

— ¡¿Zeus?!— Grito sorprendido.

Perséfone los miraba a ambos sorprendida, sin entender que ocurría.

El Dios Rey miro la escena que tenía enfrente. Estaban teniendo un banquete, ¡Un banquete de matrimonio! La pequeña ya tenía una hermosa corona, muy parecida a la que Hades tenia, aunque nunca la usaba. La niña estaba comiendo unas pequeñas frutas ¿Cuántas habrá comido?

—¡Perséfone deja esto!— Dijo corriendo a su lado y quitándole el plato de frutas.

La niña tembló y corrió a esconderse tras su esposo.

— ¡Hey! Tranquila, pequeña. — Dijo acariciando su cabello.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto, Hades?! ¡Jamás lo habría pensado de ti! Ahora, devuelve a esa criatura a su madre—

— ¿Pero de que hablas? ¡No le estoy haciendo nada! Ella ha decidido ser mi reina—

— ¿Y le explicaste que haciendo eso estará condenada a vivir por la eternidad contigo, en este lugar?— Grito exasperado.

— ¡Si!— Grito esta vez la niña, poniéndose entre los hermanos.

— ¡Perséfone, no te metas en esto!— Zeus quiso apartarla con una mano, pero la niña no se movió.

—He elegido quedarme con el Dios Hades. Este lugar no es tan horrible como le parece a usted, mi Rey. ¿Pero sabe lo que si es horrible? Estar condenado a estar solo. No podría vivir sabiendo que el está vagando en toda esta oscuridad, soportando el duro trabajo que tiene que hacer, con todos los mortales temiéndole…— Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por la cara de la niña, mientras miraba el piso, imaginando como debía sentirse el Dios— ¡Por eso elegí ser su reina, su compañera!— Le dijo, llena de determinación, al Rey de los Dioses, que la miraba atónito.

El silencio lleno la habitación, mientras le menor no sabía que decir, pasando la vista entre su hija y su hermano.

—Pequeña, debo hablar con él. Ve a jugar con Caronte ¿Si?—

—Pero…—

— Estaré bien— La niña lo abrazo fuertemente antes de salir corriendo hacia el jardín.

— No le he borrado los recuerdos, si eso es lo que crees— Hablo, luego de un largo silencio.

—Es mi hija ¿Sabias?—

— ¿De verdad?— Hades no oculto su asombro. Pero eso no cambiaba nada realmente, solo era un dato curioso.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?—

— ¿Acaso no tengo permiso del Rey de los Dioses para casarme?— Dijo, con sarcasmo.

— ¡No me refiero a eso, Hades! Has estado apartado de todos por tantos años. ¿Y ahora eliges una esposa? Te fuiste sin decir nada ese día. ¡Después de todo lo que paso esa noche!—

— ¿Lo que paso esa noche? Ha, solo bebidas de más y algo de sexo—

— Así que…. ¿Eso fue para ti?— El tono de decepción en su voz no se puedo evitar.

— ¿Acaso para ti no?— Pregunto, no queriendo ver la cara de tristeza de su hermano.

— ¡Claro que no! Todo lo que dije esa noche iba enserio. Y saber que luego no querías ver nadie, que preferías estar solo en este lugar que estar conmigo, eso fue… fue…— Dejo de hablar, para solo mirar el suelo. Intentando no llorar.

Había pasado tan mal los días posteriores a la partida de Hades. Considero personalmente venir a buscarlo, pero el mensaje que envió le pareció totalmente claro. Su hermano no quería ver a nadie. Y prefirió cumplir ese deseo.

Creyó que el lazo tan especial que tenía con él se había roto.

— Zeus… yo…—

— Sé que no quieres verme. Lo entiendo. Vine por la niña—

— Verte era lo que más quería—

— ¿Qué?—

—…— Pero no contesto, avergonzado.

— ¿Por qué me dejaste entonces?—

— Creí que… que lo de esa noche fue un error. Por no ser nada especial para ti—

— ¡Cada palabra que dije fue verdad! ¡Hades!— Tomo el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos, para poder verse a los ojos— Extrañarte es demasiado doloroso hasta para el Rey de los Dioses.

— Hermano…—

— Por favor, no te vayas otra vez. Quédate conmigo, Hades —

El rey del inframundo acerco su rostro y el sonido del beso retumbó por la habitación.

— Jamás quise dar la impresión de que no significabas nada para mi— Le aclaro el menor, al separase para darle un abrazo.

— Lo sé. Lo lamento—

Mantuvieron el abrazo por varios minutos, después de tanto tiempo sin verse, no querían soltarse. Hades volvía a sentir una extrema felicidad de tener a su hermano menor consigo y lo mismo sentía Zeus.

Perséfone ya se estaba preocupando por su esposo, cuando vio salir de la casa a los Dioses, tomados de la mano. Hades tenía un fuerte sonrojo en su cara, pero Zeus estaba demasiado feliz.

— Parece que todo está bien esta vez— Suspiro en alivio Caronte, se fue hacia su bote, para darles privacidad.

— Perséfone ¿De verdad no quieres volver con tu madre?— Pregunto Zeus a la niña.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se aferró a la túnica de su esposo.

— Pequeña, sé que la extrañas— Le dijo tiernamente Hades, acariciando su cabello.

— Pero quiero quedarme contigo…— Susurro.

— ¿Cuántas frutas comiste Perséfone?— Pregunto Zeus, al cruzársele una idea.

— Tres, Rey— Respondió, confundida por la extraña pregunta.

— Yo, Zeus, establezco que deberás pasar obligatoriamente tres meses aquí cada año—

— ¿Entonces podrá volver a la superficie?—

—Por supuesto, pero Deméter estará obligada a dejarla venir nuevamente—

— ¡Gracias!— Grito, feliz de poder volver a ver a su madre y sus amigas, pero sin tener que dejar a Hades solo otra vez.

Aunque ellos tres estaban de acuerdo con el trato. Es ley en el inframundo que los que prueban bocado proveniente de allí, no pueden salir, por lo que Deméter tuvo que aceptarlo.

No fue una conversación pacifica, los gritos de la madre se escucharon durante horas en el Olimpo, y Zeus nunca había escuchado que lo instaran tan descaradamente. Pero la Diosa al final, termino por calmarse.

Los meses en los que Perséfone se iba a vivir con Hades al inframundo, el invierno golpeaba a la tierra. Pero los mortales pronto se acostumbraron a ello.

Zeus y Hades no volvieron a estar separados durante mucho tiempo, si bien el dios del subsuelo seguía sin ser visitante frecuente del Olimpo. Solía subir a la tierra cuando su esposa también lo hacía, y mientras ella veía a su madre, el veía su hermano.

Zeus finalmente había desposado a Hera, lo cual la calmaba un poco, pero los celos que tenía cada vez que su marido veía a Hades, no pasaban desapercibidos por nadie.

Mas ninguno de los dioses le daba ninguna importancia. Hera nunca haría nada contra Hades, pues sabía que no podría vencerlo, y de intentar algo, Zeus la castigaría de alguna forma terrible.

Estaban en los aposentos del Rey Dios, mientras este escuchaba un consiento privado de su hermano mayor.

— No tenía idea de que tocaras tan bien—

— No hay mucho que hacer allá abajo. Además, tuve un buen maestro. Un músico que fue a buscar el alma de su esposa fallecida—

— Creí que era solo un rumor el que habías hecho una excepción al liberar su alma—

— Sucedió en verdad. Pero fue en vano, el hombre no confió en mi y perdió el alma de la su mujer— Suspiró triste, al recordar esa historia.

— Yo confío en ti— Le dijo tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

Hades bajo la vista, avergonzado. Aun no se acostumbraba a que su hermano actuara tan galantemente con él.

Uso su otra mano para subir el rostro de su hermano mayor y darle un tierno beso.

— Te amo, Hades— Le susurro entre besos.

— Y yo a ti, Zeus—


End file.
